Los consejos de mi siervo
by la-novh94
Summary: esto es un crack fic y si esta muy loco integra hellsing tiene 14 años de edad y aun a pesar de su cargo la tratan como una niña esta se deprime y llega un alucard algo drogado a darle consejo. T por consumo de drogas y un poco de lenguaje fuerte


Los consejos de mi siervo

Era un día de reclutamiento en la organización Hellsing.

Después de seleccionar a los soldados más aptos para tener el puesto integra y Walter se fueron a seguir sus planes del día.

Mientras tanto, el capitán dio la orden de empezar a entrenar después que los soldados se hayan instalado, pero o sorpresa alucard miraba a todos los soldados creyéndolos indignos de servir a su ama.

Escena

Era una hermosa tarde ,y los soldados se habían terminado de instalar, alucard veía que uno de los soldados parecía que trataba de esconder algo.

Soldado: o preciosa donde te esconderé.

Alucard miro que le decía eso a una caja pequeña, que tipo raro que esconderá?-pensó-

Finalmente, el soldado pareció que se decidió por esconder la caja de bajo de su almohada y salió.

Alucard miro curioso y fue rápidamente a ver el contenido de la caja.

Mmm… que contendrá pero no me puedo arriesgar a que me vean por aquí.

Alucard desapareció y reapareció en su trono.

Mientras tanto

Integra estaba en su oficina algo molesta y triste a la vez, porque siempre era igual, porque siempre la trataban como una pequeña niña ella ya tenía 14 años ya era una adolescente y que va líder de la organización Hellsing ya había asesinado a sangre fría y aun así la seguían tratando como una niña, los soldados reclutas y los de la mesa redonda eso si que era frustrante.

Había dejado el papeleo de lado, y estaba pensando de que manera ganarse el respeto de todos de una vez pero aun no sabía cómo.

En el sótano

Alucard miraba que en realidad eran unos cigarrillos olían muy diferente a los cigarrillos comunes.

Bueno parece que son cigarrillos am probare uno –pensó-

Simplemente lo encendió, lo aspiro y tosió un poco.

Pero que calaña es esta? –Grito- volvió aspirar, parece que le tomo gusto y de repente se sintió mas relajado y comenzó a sonreír inconteniblemente.

Pero que?, a lo que sea me siento bien muy bien es mas hasta feliz (parece que le hizo la mota).

En la oficina

Integra seguía sin idear como ganarse el respeto tal vez con sus decisiones, a pero al pensar esto vinieron dudas. Y si decido mal, y si no les parecen mis decisiones, si a Walter incluso no le gustan o alucard se niega a obedecerme- pensó- esto fue un terror, de repente miro el cuadro de su padre y suspiro. Han pasado 2 años desde tu muerte y aun así es difícil no tenerte te necesito padre. –Pensó- como esperando a que su padre la oyera, Pero quien fue oyendo sus suplicas fue alucard.

En el sótano

Pero qué?, parece que mi ama esta triste eso no está bien interrumpe mi felicidad creo , esto es estar feliz(¿?) –Pensó-siguió aspirando del cigarrillo. Bueno iré a ver qué pasa.

Pensando esto desapareció.

En la oficina

Integra estaba con la cabeza apoyada sus manos y con las lagrimas a punto de caer cuando apareció alucard de la nada.

Pero qué rayos! Alucard que haces en mi oficina. –dijo integra un poco alterada, tratando de secarse las lagrimas que aun no caían –

Máster que sucede porque se siente triste?- dijo alucard aun sonriendo-

Que te importa idiota, ya vete.

Oh vamos, no se ponga mal por ser pequeña no tenga miedo venga-alucard le hizo una seña con su mano y siguió aspirando- (ya era su segundo churro)

No, alucard pero que, qué te pasa te veo los ojos mas rojos de lo normal.

Lo que pasa es que me siento bien, muy bien todo a causa de este cigarro mágico.-apunto al que estaba fumando-

En serio cigarro mágico?(ella ya había fumado una vez o dos veces, intentando recordar a su padre)

Si máster, mire para que vea que no debe de estar triste le cantare una linda canción.

Tu cantar? Jajaja con solo decirlo ya me hiciste reír.

Uu pues quiero que se ponga algo feliz como yo . –diciendo esto de la nada alucard saco una guitarra-

Muy bien máster llego la hora de cantar y de que aprenda.

Porque piensas cantar alucard?.

Los niños aprenden de las canciones, daaa!

Que ya no soy un niño!

Lo sé pero aun así es divertido verte enojar.

Seguirás así o tendré que echarte?.

Ya va y 1…2…3… a darle! –alucard comenzó a tocar sus acordes y entono-

Siempre has soñado con poder salir

De tu cárcel de cristal

Y las paredes de tu habitación

Se parten el culo de ti…

Integra: que quieres decir

Alucard: escucha Shhhh

Hoy los barrotes que hacen tu prisión

Son el miedo a fracasar

Son invisibles, son un disfraz

Con el que amueblaron tu hogar…

Integra: entiendo tu punto

Alucard: seguirás interrumpiendo, cuestionándome todo ¬¬

Integra: ya pues hare silencioso y no interrumpiré.

Deja de llorar

Por lo que un día perdiste

Deja ya de esperar

Que el tiempo te calme

La ausencia que causa un adiós…

Integra se puso algo sensible –pensó- oíste lo que dije

Deja de llorar

Tus lágrimas te van a ahogar

Sálvate

Y no te fallaré…

Alucard le guiño el ojo, integra simplemente puso cara de enojo.

Echa a andar

Y si la vida te pisa

Desenvaina una sonrisa

Y vuélvete a levantar…

Alucard dio una sonrisa sincera, a lo que integra sonrió.

En eso alucard tomo a integra y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron de la nada en la azotea y vieron un hermoso atardecer.

Sé que es muy fácil ponerme en tu piel

Sé que es jodido vivir

Pero no existe fuerza motriz

Más fuerte que tu voluntad….

Integra sonrió, dicho esto ya que recordó todo lo que había enfrentado en estos últimos 2 años, incluyendo el hecho de que se opuso a alucard cuando lo encontró en el sótano.

Deja ya de esperar

Y achica tus penas con risas

No quita la soledad

Las manchas de olvido

Que deja un adiós al pasar…

Deja de llorar

Tus lágrimas te van a ahogar

Sálvate

Y no te fallaré…

Echa a andar

Y si la vida te pisa

Desenvaina una sonrisa

Y vuélvete a levantar…

Deja de llorar!

A integra se le salieron unas lagrimas y una sonrisa, alucard le dijo, aun lloras ama?

Si idiota, tu siempre me seras fiel? –dijo-

Hasta el fin de los tiempos maestro –dijo-

Integra oyendo esto tardo un poco pero se lanzo y abrazo a alucard, esto lo tomo por sorpresa pero finalmente correspondió al abrazo. Yo estaré para ti integra siempre –pensó -.

Continuara ….. XD

(Aun falta otra parte chistosa y fumada de mi imaginación, pero me quede sin tiempo u.u)

Glosario

Mota: marihuana

Churro: cigarrillo hecho manualmente de marihuana.

Creo k son todos si no entienden pregunten.


End file.
